


7 Lives

by Drunk_Lich



Category: GMMTV
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Lich/pseuds/Drunk_Lich
Summary: An Assassin! AU of the Holy Trinity (GunXEarthXFluke) and Four Sacred Pillars (ChichaXTichaXJaneXMild).Well into their luxurious lives, 50 young masters were chosen to participate in a Company's "project" funded by the government. Teen Spirit and Affluenza proved their decision to be the worst they've ever made.
Kudos: 3





	1. Love Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gun's Side

Gun hated the car ride. He was driven in their family limousine but he only found it growing exponentially suffocating as they arrived closer to their destination.

The almost silent breathing of the guards that lined up both sides of the car, the ripples that danced on the wine glass' surface, everything. He hated it all.

Luxury felt like chains for him, nothing but constant indulgence and no freedom. He's always put on a pedestal for the amount of money he wastes, but persecuted for the amount of privilege he gets because of it.

Screeching tires burst him from his gnawing boredom. He gruntled in satisfaction, finally he could get away from this cursed ride.

He stood up, but before he could touch the door's handles, all the guards stood up. One hindered him from moving forward until every single one of the guards were lined up in front of the car doors.

He walked forward, the open space greeting him with a slightly cool air. Well, it felt more natural than the constant air conditioner in his house anyways.

Piercing gazes landed on him as he walked towards the towering glass building. He was sent here by his cum donor to handle a new project the government was apparently funding.

He couldn't care less though, all Gun wanted was a quick in and quick out. Nothing in their house was to his liking, but it's not like he doesn't find them convenient.

His Prada shoes and Louis Vuitton sparkled under the sunlight, while his large sunglasses blocked any outsider from seeing his hazel eyes. His naturally red lips emphasized his pale skin, matched with his large Gucci clothes, he was the definition of luxury.

He threw superficial glances to his sides, seeing different kinds of people. Some were wearing styles that were commonly seen in magazines, while others seemed to come for a banquet. All of them were too formal for his tastes.

He rolled his eyes before strutting to the doors. Just his visage proved his identity, but the guards still asked for his 'invitation'.

"I can't be bothered by you two anymore, here." Gun's sarcasm dripped like acid in everyone's ears. He took a slip of paper from his handbag and gave it to the guards, not even bothering to check for confirmation.

As he stepped into the building, several floor-to-ceiling projections that showcased several Virtual Reality equipments greeted his line of sight, obviously flaunting the company's thundering name in Technology to appease its visitors.

Gun found it highly amusing. Virtual Reality or Simulated Reality was banned for commercial use, only a privileged few were allowed to taste its technology, living their pathetic lives in a new 'dimension'.

He only used the inferior versions of Simulated Reality, basically AR technology level. If you want to see it, you'd have to amuse Gun before he describes the sensation to you.

A few more sidelong glances and he lost interest quickly. He headed for the golden-rimmed elevators and swiped a card he exclusively used.

It registered, so he headed directly to the Director's room, the place where his daddy's business was going to be held.

The pull of gravity didn't affect him one bit, his eyes focused on his phone. His typing speed was nothing to scoff at, basically finishing off an update tweet in no less than five seconds, no mistakes.

He scrolled briefly through his hashtags, checking for any new issue he could flame up or should kill.

Nothing new today, sadly. Only people who knew him in Elementary and calling out his bitchy behavior back then.

Gun doesn't even need to lift a finger before hundreds upon hundreds of supporters doused the flames and debunked the accusations, also not failing to bring up the fact that he is a 'baby' and has 'changed'.

Yeah right, as if.

He rolled his eyes, the ding of the elevator matching his movements. He strutted out of the doors and was greeted by a long line of Young Adults like him, probably around in their early 20s, and a scant few 'adults'.

He barely calls them that, he only sees them as greedy motherfuckers who would take all of his money with an amiable smile and a bow.

He sat down on an available seat, next to a woman he recognizes from a modeling firm he visited before. He throws her a second glance before focusing on the documents in front of him.

His eyes traced over the pitch blank folder, a giant [CONFIDENTIAL] written above it.

He opened it, only to be met with what seemed like a personalized love letter. Or whatever he thought is a love letter anyways. Gun takes contracts as a confession of love to take his money and property.

「Dear Mr. Attaphan,  
If you are reading this-」

"Congrats you can fucking read" a snarky remark across the table. It came from a femboy that wore an orange hoodie crop-top. Coupled with his thick layer of fabulous make-up, he looked like he came from a clan of Beauty Gurus.

「-You are one of the few hundred given the chance to partake in this once in a lifetime opportunity. You were chosen to participate in a government-level confidential project.」

Gun quickly finished reading his love letter, understanding the contract almost instantly.

"It's just some flowery words. They want us to participate in this bullshit." Gun mumbled to himself. He didn't find any faults in the document, no exploitation of his privacy, no funds to pay, just... join this mess?

He highly doubt that it's safe, but with the government backing this company, he dismissed the thought and signed without a care. He wasn't even aware that once the ink dried on the sheet, his fate would forever be changed, along with the 49 others who signed.

It was the time they'd regret, except for 7 of them, because it would only give birth to 7 Nightmares that no one would dare cross, not even by the makers who made them.


	2. Fifty Participants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicha's Side

Chicha stared at her well done nails once again, her anxiety reaching levels that shouldn't be normal. 

She wants out, immediately. Her trustworthy guts was calling out to her and telling her to run from the smiling men and the holograms, to stop her fingers from signing the contract, and to run away and hide in seclusion after she agreed to the contract.

'Calm down, it's probably just some bad gut day. We all have that, right?'

'No we don't, listen to us, or you'll kill yourself!'  
'Haha! Don't listen to these paranoids! Go do this! It seems FUUUN!!'  
'just... stay safe'

Chicha shook her head, their heads, her heads. She, They, forgot to take their, her, meds again. It's going to be hard not to snap at anyone now, so she had to stay silent.

"Congrats you can fucking read," the guy sitting besides her said. He arrived earlier than her, them, her, but he only focused on his phone and taking selfies before he actually read the contents of the folder.

'He should DDDDIE FIRST!'  
'He doesn't deserve this torture!'  
'neither do we'

She shook her head again, wanting to get rid of the now aggressive voices. She wasn't used to not being on her medication, so it may explain the chaos they're having.

She, They, She reread the contract over and over, wanting to make sure that this wouldn't cause their deaths or anything of the like.

Although the plain paper didn't show any signs of aggression, she still grabbed a black light pen from her bag and shone it on the paper.

She didn't catch any unusual hidden lines like she expected, letting her breathe a sigh of relief. It was most likely her guts going haywire today, it's probably not that bad.

Her eyes gazed on the young faces spread across the room, totaling to 50. Fifty young adults forced to agree on a project that's government funded.

'Why do I keep referring to it as that?'

'Because they never gave you the name of the project!'  
'it's a SUUURPRISEE!!'  
'they have no name for it'  
'Hey pipsqueak! Shut up! It's obviously a SPECTACULAR! Surprisseeee!'  
'You're going to get us killed!'  
'we're all going to die here'  
'AT LEAST WE DIE IN FUUN!'

She felt her stomach churn once more when the Director finally entered the room. She thought he'd be called the Chairman, but the company regards him as Director instead. His slightly stubbled beard and black suit gave him the air of a respected businessman, but she didn't trust that small smile one bit.

"Welcome, young masters," His introduction sounded very much like an old way of greeting rich kids. Not that she minded, she only wanted to get out quickly and take her medication.

"Now, I'm sure that you all have agreed to our contracts. Marvelous decision indeed! Now, before we get started, shall we get to... know each other first?"

The ominous way of his speaking almost broke her from her seat, running towards the door and to escape from here.

Almost.

She kept mum in her seat, digging her nails to her thighs and drawing a small amount of blood. This immediately relieved her stress and a relieved smile took form on her lips.

She couldn't care about the weird glances one girl kept looking at her, nor could she care about the implications of letting her thighs draw blood. She wanted to keep composed and the only thing that'd keep her sane is the feeling of pain. 

"Our Project, named I.T. shortened for Immersive Technology, tackles on the Government-banned Simulation Technology. Some of you might not be aware of this.

"Basically, it is technology that sends the brain in a semi-static state while the senses are overridden with 'fake' senses."

A few gasps could be heard in the room. While she wasn't really that aware of the existence of such technology, she wasn't caught off guard by the revelation. 

Instead, her smile grew wider because of the idea of getting to experience probably the best technology by signing a piece of paper. However, a small thought bubbled in her head that she'd rather ignore.

'What if you're already in one?'

A few moments of silence ensued before the Director continued, "That's right. All 50 of you will get to experience our Fully Immersive Virtual Technology. Of course, your safety is our priority."

She nodded. They should prioritize the participants' safety or else the government would call off this project and they'd get sued to hell by several hundred of lawyers. She saw some of these people downstairs, so she knows that killing even one of them would cause a major uproar.

"So we have decided to let you stay in the nearest 8 star hotel Londivia. Your necessities will be provided, be it in fashion, hygiene, or entertainment."

She paled for a minute before her mind started to dissect the hidden meaning of the sentence.

'He said that he'll guarantee our safety, so why wouldn't he mention medical care?'  
'Because it's BOOORING!'  
'he... he probably forgot to.'  
'He's out for our necks I could feel it!'

"If you have any questions, please feel free to ask away." With that, the entire room fell into silent murmurs, a few acquaintances started to share their opinions with each other.

"Director," A bold voice spoke up amidst the murmurs. Chicha stared at the man, probably around 25 years old. He wore a blue windbreaker with white stripes, it matched his pale skin along with his red lips.

"If by entertainment, does this mean we'll get to experience a 'fully immersive' one or?" His coy smirk emitted a few groans from women. He was obviously talking about prostitutes, showing his perverted nature causing the women in the room to subconsciously avoid him.

A few chuckles from the boys were heard though, causing her, them, her to grip on her seat's armrests tightly.

The Director kindly smiled at him, his twitching brows hidden well, "Of course, Mr. Verhen. Your... needs, will all be satisfied."

If they didn't know any better, she would probably file a case of slavery or human trafficking against the hotel, but she knew better. They'd probably buy the services of 'professional' women nearby and let the pervert choose.

She rolled her eyes and slumped back into her chair, not wanting to take part in the conversation anymore. Her reclined chair let her catch a glimpse of a... blue light coming from the Director's hands.

'What was that?' The voices in her head said in unison.

It was the first time they all had one thing in mind, and it was supposed to be a good thing. If it weren't for the blue light that shifted to green and disappeared, she would be gladly celebrating right now.

Her suspicion wasn't doused when it disappeared, only causing her to become more aware of the thought she had earlier. It felt like it may have been true.

She looked back and saw a potted plant, so she pushed her seat. The rolling of the wheels unnoticed by the right type of people but was seen by the wrong kind.

She wasn't even halfway to the potted plant when her chair abruptly crashed, a loud noise cutting off the conversation going on. Several questioning stares landed on her, but her thumping heart distracted her enough.

"Is there anything wrong? Ms. Amatayakul?"

The piercing gaze of the Director sent shivers down her spine. He looked like a tiger ready to pounce on its prey, which she didn't like one bit.

She chuckled nervously and looked back, shocked to see that the potted plant that was supposed to be 6 feet away from her was already behind her chair.

Her heart thumped quicker, her mind started to think of different possibilities, but her mouth smiled and sweetly said an apology before returning her seat from where it was.

"You okay, Sis?" The guy from earlier whispered to her, his question an obvious look coming from someone who wanted to hear tea.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to give my legs some breathing room, haha." Her sweet smile and calm reply killed his curiosity, but he still engaged in light-hearted conversation with her.

She eventually learned his name, Earth, but he preferred to be called Cooheart. He was a Chemistry Major and had an uncanny taste for large croptops.

She smiled while her heart kept beating against her chest rapidly, several scenarios already playing in her head.

'Why do I feel an ominous feeling coming from the entire room?'

Unaware of the ripple effects of her actions, several people were madly adjusting the holograms around the room, closer and closer to sedating these children, closer to achieving their goal.

Her actions caused them to panic, but no mind. No one noticed, no one cares. No one will anyways. They all snickered before adjusting everything again.

But they were dead wrong thinking only one noticed.

She wasn't the only one who noticed. Cooheart, Gun, Jane, Mild, Ticha, and Fluke all noticed how the potted plant obviously moved, they also noticed the weird blue light coming from the plant every few seconds, but they kept mum about it.

Because they all knew deep down, without acknowledging it, that they were all already trapped, trapped by the paper they signed and trapped in the most unknown and dangerous technology they have yet to understand.


End file.
